Downton Abbey Episode 06.03
Downton Abbey 06.03, is the third episode of the final season of the UK-US produced period soap drama, Downton Abbey. The episode deals with the final preparations of the wedding between Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes and the beautiful surprise of Tom Branson and his little girl, Sybbie returning to Downton permanently from an abbreviated visit in the States. Plot Preparations are beginning in earnest for the wedding of Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. Meanwhile, while it was going on, other things were occurring. Upstairs, the battle over the hospital would reach a fever pitch when Cora Crawley would make a visit to the Royal Yorkshire Hospital in York to check the place over, and she was given a lunch by the hospital administration. This did not set well with Violet Crawley, nor Dr. Clarkson. She was defended by her cousin, Isobel Crawley Grey and her beau, Lord Merton. This led to a nasty row between the five. Isobel rebuked Clarkson by stating, accurately, that the merger would take away from his authority. With the merger, he would still be in charge of the hospital, with some authority, but he wouldn't be the total king of the place as he had been in years past. After the vicious row, Cora would want to go upstairs, only to find Mrs. Hughes, Mrs. Beryl Patmore; and Anna Smith Bates in her room. Letting her anger at Violet and the former's nastiness over what happened at the meeting blind her judgment, she thought they were going through her clothes. She ordered them out of her room, so she could rest. Mary, when Anna told her what had happened, would later confront her mother over her behavior. Cora asked why she didn't say anything, and Mary angrily told her mother she had tried to say something to that effect, but she stormed off before she could say anything. Realizing that she had inadvertently hurt the head housekeeper's feelings and did not want to ruin her wedding, Cora would later go down to the Servants Hall, and offered Mrs. Hughes an evening coat that she felt would be perfect for her. She would have her lady's maid, Phyllis Baxter to make it fit just right for her. Cora also would apologize for her behavior. Edith would have her own share of troubles when she lets her editor, a Mr. Skinner, go after another fight with him. Her secretary, Audrey (who had no liking for the former editor) was glad to see him go. Edith, who was slated to meet with Herbert "Bertie" Pelham for a drink at a nearby bar called the Ritz, would have to work on the preparations of the issue. Bertie would surprise Edith by showing his versatility by helping the office with the magazine preparation. They succeed in getting the magazine ready for the printers and Edith and Bertie enjoy a pot of coffee together and celebrating their triumph. Edith came back in triumph, being hailed a heroine by her father, Robert Crawley. Thomas Barrow, the under-butler, still worked on trying to find a job, dealing with the pressure of Carson, who had made it clear that he did not like him. He was also upset at the staff for turning Andy Parker against him. Meanwhile, the wedding was ready. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes exchanged vows at Downton's church, with almost everyone in their circle, both upstairs and downstairs, as well as Mr. Mason, the father in-law of Daisy Mason as well as Violet's servants, butler, Septimus Spratt and his arch-nemesis, lady's maid, Gladys Denker, attending. Earlier, the quarrelling servants would argue about Spratt helping his wayward nephew by having him be hidden in the potting shed. She would use this against him later on in the season as blackmail in order to keep her job. After the wedding, Dr. Clarkson would reveal to Isobel that his views on the hospital merger was changing. He realized that he was not taking the needs of the village into consideration. He tells Isobel that the merger would well be a good idea, as it would benefit both hospitals and both communities. Violet, however, is appalled by the doctor's change of heart. She snaps that "A peer in favor of reform is like a turkey in favor of Christmas!" However, despite it, Dr. Clarkson changes his mind about the merger, and thus angers Violet! A Glorious Reception surprise! The reception would take place at the village's school, with everyone in the village in attendance. However, two surprise returnees would make the day even more special. During the wedding toast, everyone in the hall, villager, Crawley family and servants alike would be stunned and pleased to see Tom Branson and his daughter, Sybbie had arrived. When they arrived at the abbey, the hall boy on duty told them where everyone was. Tom said that he came so that they could toast the couple in person. They then announced that after living in Boston for a time, they realized that the States was not home to them, and would never be home to them. Downton was and always would be home to them. To the joy of everyone, Tom and Sybbie were back home for good. They were greeted warmly by the family, who immediately wanted them back for good. Edith asked Tom what had happened. Tom explained that he had gone to Boston to prove something to himself. And he found out what it was. That, while he had family in Boston, it would never be home to him. Downton was where his roots had been placed, and that it was where Sybbie needed to be. Sybbie was told by an overjoyed Robert to "Give ol' Donk a kiss", symbolizing that Robert had grown used to the nickname and now was even able to call himself "Donk". A totally delighted Cora then took Sybbie in her arms and welcomed her home, bonding with the one tangible link she had with her late daughter, Sybil. The episode ends when the returning Sybbie, who, it was clear, has the same mischievous and rebellious spirit that her parents (not to mention Lady Rose Aldridge) both had, would hug her two cousins, George Crawley and Marigold Gregson, to the delighted and joyful reaction of the family and everyone else. Category:Downton Abbey episodes